Bang
|2='Bang' talking about martial arts.}} |race = Human |gender = Male |status = Alive |age = 81 |height = 165 cm (5'5") |weight = 55 kg (121 lbs.) |level = S-Class |rank = 3 |occupation = Hero Martial Artist |affiliation = Hero Association Saitama Group |abilities = Superhuman Strength Superhuman Agility Superhuman Speed Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist |family = Bomb (Older Brother) |webcomic = Chapter 20 |manga = Chapter 21 |anime = Episode 7 |japanese = Kazuhiro Yamaji |english = Will Barret}} Bang (バング= Bangu), also known by his hero alias Silver Fang, (シルバーファング Shirubā Fangu) is an S-Class hero, serving as rank 3 for the Hero Association. He is currently settled in Z-City. Bang is also one of the few that recognize Saitama's power and is part of the Saitama Group. He and Bomb are the leading figures in the Martial Arts world. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. After the battle with Garou and the Monster Association, Bang retired from the Hero Association Appearance Bang has the appearance of an old man, and walks with a slight hunch in his back. He has light blue eyes and spiky white hair. He also possesses thick white eyebrows and a thick white mustache, and has slightly tan skin. He wears a long sleeved black martial arts jumpsuit, light-colored pants, and Kung-fu shoes. Despite his age and appearance, he has a very muscular body that is covered with many scars. Personality Bang has a serious personality. He acts calm, and does not seem to be afraid at the prospect of stopping a dragon-level disaster meteor. Unlike most other heroes in the series, Bang prefers to be called by his name instead of his alias. Bang is also well-grounded in the ethics of heroism; he accuses the other S-Class heroes of being heartless for forgetting about the disaster in Z-City and for attending to their own problems instead. Additionally, when witnessing Tanktop Black Hole accuse Saitama of the civilians' misery, Bang watches from a distance sympathetically, but without interruption, noting that heroes will normally have to deal with the lack of appreciation for their actions and take responsibility. Later, when his disciple Charanko confronts Saitama by praising his martial arts master's skill and hero rank, Bang angrily warns his disciple not to embarrass him, and even states outright that Saitama is many times stronger than he is. Perhaps due to losing all but one of his disciples to his former top disciple Garou (on top of his old age and his last remaining disciple's incompetence), Bang is always eagerly looking for new disciples to succeed him. After stating that he would not want the meteorite to fall on Z-City as it would erase his dojo, Bang quickly demonstrates his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, only to realize that Genos had already disappeared. Later, he invites Saitama and Genos to his dojo claiming to show them something interesting, only to demonstrate the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist much to the disinterest of his guests. Bang cares deeply for his former disciple, Garou. He fears for Garou's fate of becoming a monster, a process that seems irreversible. When Bang is angry, he speaks less. On top of becoming more silent, his fighting style becomes very different. Instead of valuing efficiency, his methods become very ruthless, such as killing a monster with an endless barrage instead of a single powerful blow. Abilities and Powers Being the third-ranked S-Class hero, Bang is one of the most powerful heroes of the association. He is a highly proficient martial arts teacher, having taught the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist to his former disciple Garou, who himself is incredibly powerful. Even after Garou's power boost, which several S-Class Heroes could not stand up to, Bang was still able to heavily injure Garou, all while still holding back. He is even able to kill multiple Dragon-level Mysterious Beings with ease, something that only a select few, if any, S-Class Heroes and Saitama can accomplish. He is known as an idol of martial arts, almost being like a god, and thus one of the most skilled and powerful martial artists in the world, despite the fact he is long past his prime. Bang's combination of immense physical power and vast martial arts prowess make him one of the most powerful close range fighters in the Hero Association. His martial arts knowledge and experience enabled him to defeat Superalloy Darkshine in a one-sided sparring match, despite the latter having greater physical prowess. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Despite his old age, Bang possesses incredible physical strength, far beyond that of an average hero, even for S-Class standards. Bang has been shown to be able to destroy meteorite fragments with his bare hands. He was able to defeat 2 Dragon-level monsters in an instant, something most S-Class heroes can't do. Bang is strong enough to create a huge crater during the fight with Garou. When Bang prepares to fight at maximum power against Elder Centipede, his muscles increase in size, and his veins pop out as well. Combining his strength with his brother, Bomb, Bang was able to damage Elder Centipede’s initial carapace armor, which was able to withstand Metal Knight’s missiles and Metal Bat’s swing, and knock the enormous monster back. Immense Speed and Reflexes: He possesses impressive speed, as he is able to follow the movements of extremely fast opponents and was able to not only outrun a falling spaceship, but also outrun all of the S-Class heroes present, such as Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat, and Puri-Puri-Prisoner. Atomic Samurai even questioned how Bang can be so fast, despite his own immense speed. He was able to swiftly defeat Dragon-level monsters Fuhrer Ugly and Gums in quick succession. The multiple Black Sperm copies were also not able to react when Bang chopped him into several more pieces of himself. Immense Durability: '''Bang is shown to be amazingly resilient as well, as he was able to survive a direct hit from Melzargard that sent him flying back a considerable distance, with him crashing into several concrete debris, with the last one creating a crater upon impact without apparent injuries; the same attack took A-Class rank 2 hero Iaian's left arm. However, it took him some time to shake off the attack. He also remarks that his back was killing him, and that he needed to do more full body workouts, signifying he was nominally injured. Despite being knocked out by Homeless Emperor and Psykos, he was able to get up after Garou was defeated without any serious injury. '''Enhanced Senses: Bang's senses are also far beyond the human norm. He seems to have developed a sixth sense; being able to sense the presence of others without the usage of his natural five senses. Fighting Style Master Martial Artist: From decades of experience, Bang is one of the most powerful martial artists within the series, perhaps only behind Awakened Garou and his brother Bomb. Bang possesses a vast knowledge of martial arts, and as a result was able to create his own martial art. Despite his old age, Bang is able to defeat Dragon-level monsters with ease. He is considered to be the "Greatest Treasure of Martial Arts", and has shown to use ruthless killing methods of martial arts when he is angry instead of using efficient methods. His mastery of martial arts is greatly noted in a sparring match against a fellow S-Class hero, Superalloy Darkshine, in which Bang was able to defeat Darkshine in a one-sided bout. Bang’s Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist is much more efficient and precise than Garou’s. Garou must make a conscious effort in order to use the techniques, but for Bang it has become part of his very being. * Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): Bang's martial art. It has been shown to be relatively powerful, destroying meteor fragments easily. He's able to create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, protecting those inside. He is skilled enough to redirect powerful and fatal attacks that might come his way, as well as applying devastating impact with his martial skills. Later when Bang demonstrates the fist to Saitama and Genos, Charanko describes Bang, or at least his usage of the martial art, "leading his enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river", implying that the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. **'Water Stream Encampment' (流水陣, Ryūsui-jin): Bang is able to create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, protecting those inside. First used to protect Genos from the falling meteor debris. **'Instantaneous Effect' (瞬身功, Shun mi Kō): Bang jumps at his opponent using a special stepwork, then elegantly and quickly moves as if he was flowing, and confuses them with a swift feint and then performs a fast piercing attack. It was strong enough to create a hole in the body of a Fuhrer Ugly, a Dragon-level Mysterious Being, and first used against Melzargard. He precisely aims for the enemy's weak points from places they cannot predict. **'Fang Interpolation' (牙挿指, Kiba Sōshi): Using the fingertips that he has trained, Bang's fingertips are far more powerful than steel, capable of hitting the smallest weak points with single hits of incredible accuracy. This move is known to be smooth like water, but powerful enough to destroy rock with unparalleled destructive power. ** Abandonment (見切り, Mikiri): Bang removes all restrictions that he had placed on his mind. When they are removed, Bang's mobility, agility, and maneuverability are heightened. Bang is seen utilizing this during his fight with Elder Centipede as a distraction so Bomb and Genos can escape with the unconscious heroes. ** Whirlwind_Water_Stream_Blasting_Sky_Splitting_Fist_1.png|Bang and Bomb combine their fist to perform the Whirlwind Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist. Whirlwind_Water_Stream_Blasting_Sky_Splitting_Fist_2.png|Bang and Bomb combine their fist to perform the Whirlwind Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist. Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist (旋風流水 轟気空裂拳, Senpū Ryūsui Gōki Kūretsu-ken): A advanced technique by combining both Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist and Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. '''In order to perform the technique, both Bang and Bomb stand together side-by-side and rotate both one of each of their hands into one fist, and unleashing the massive wave of air streams that resembles their respective martial arts (flowing air wave for the '''Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist and whirlwind air wave for the Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist) toward an opponent with their fists standing side-by-side. The technique is powerful enough to knock back Elder Centipede during its rush towards them, and causes the monster's carapace to become brittle from the shockwave of the air streams. However, it is stated by both Bang and Bomb, they can only do this technique once in an occasion, since both of them have passed their prime. Traditionally, when the technique connects, the shockwave created will spread through the victim's entire body, which ultimately reduces the victim to dust. **'Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist' (連携奧義 交牙竜殺拳, Renkei Ōgi: Kōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Bang and Bomb, even more powerful than Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist. Both perform extremely powerful strikes at their opponent with their respective martial arts during combat. Hero Rating Bang's rating determined by the Hero Association : Trivia *Bang is ranked 13th in the character popularity poll. *Even though Garou detests Bang, he and Watchdog Man are the only heroes that have fought Garou, defeated him, and never lost to him in a second battle, excluding the battle between Genos and Garou, which was interrupted by Bang and Bomb. References Navigation zh:邦格 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Super Fight Champions